What's wrong with this demon
by Gambitiza95
Summary: this story is about how remy get's exiled with his friends but then he becomes one of them in 2 years but he brings back a frien. Romy  jonda rayjubilee and more couples
1. Chapter 1

A young man around his 20s just moved to Westchester New York. He came to a school where he wanted to be accepted but apparently that wasn't the case. The young man is wearing plad pajama pants that were red and black. For a shirt a tight Elvis Presily shirt that tightened in all the right places, that would make any woman go week in the knees." Good night everybody. See y' in de mornin'. All the people in the same room didn't even acknowledge him when he spoke. A young teenage girl stood next to him and smiled. "I'll walk you to your room Remy." He smiled back and led her there with him.

They got to his room and the young teen stayed outside the door. "You can come in petite if you like. The young girl listened to her friend and walked in the room and sat on his bed. "Thank you swampy. I have to apologize to you for the way Rogue and the others are acting towards. For some reason they don't trust or like you like storm and I do" Remy sighs and sits next to her and put his arm around the young petite. "It'll be okay it takes dem time to get to know moi." Then he got up and scooted her to the door. "I love you but you have to get your butte out." Kitty laughed and walked to his door then walked out the door.

Back down in the rec room kitty came to see Rogue and the others staring at her. "Hey kitty we need to talk about a certain Cajun." 'Here we go.' Kitty thought to herself this isn't new at all. "What about him rogues?" The young brunet spat at the also young rogue. Rogue sighed and pointed to everybody in the room. "None of us likes this Cajun. And before u asks why because he's to himself." Kitty is especially is very pissed now. "What the hell rogue? He isn't that bad if you would get to know him.' on the couch Logan got up and said to kitty patting her shoulder," Sit down kid so we can explain to you". The 18 year old pushed his hand off her and gave the Canadian an evil death glare. "I'm not a kid and I don't understand why you guys hate him so much. I'm going to BED' then ran out crying.

The second chain of command leader Scott Summers, tough guy if you want to say that but it's true. He hates Remy Leboa so he tries to get him gone as much as possible. He is 23 years old dating the famous Jean Grey. "Hey listen up we are not goin to talk to that piece of trash. Do I make myself clear?" Everybody said yes except Rogue she is contemplating if she wants to or not. Scott noticed and asked again. "Do I make myself clear?" Rogue nodded her head yea then left out the room. Everybody slowly followed rogue's lead.


	2. The torture begins

A young man around his 20s just moved to Westchester New York. He came to a school where he wanted to be accepted but apparently that wasn't the case. The young man is wearing plad pajama pants that were red and black. For a shirt a tight Elvis Presily shirt that tightened in all the right places, that would make any woman go week in the knees." Good night everybody. See y' in de mornin'. All the people in the same room didn't even acknowledge him when he spoke. A young teenage girl stood next to him and smiled. "I'll walk you to your room Remy." He smiled back and led her there with him.

They got to his room and the young teen stayed outside the door. "You can come in petite if you like. The young girl listened to her friend and walked in the room and sat on his bed. "Thank you swampy. I have to apologize to you for the way Rogue and the others are acting towards. For some reason they don't trust or like you like storm and I do" Remy sighs and sits next to her and put his arm around the young petite. "It'll be okay it takes dem time to get to know moi." Then he got up and scooted her to the door. "I love you but you have to get your butte out." Kitty laughed and walked to his door then walked out the door.

Back down in the rec room kitty came to see Rogue and the others staring at her. "Hey kitty we need to talk about a certain Cajun." 'Here we go.' Kitty thought to herself this isn't new at all. "What about him rogues?" The young brunet spat at the also young rogue. Rogue sighed and pointed to everybody in the room. "None of us likes this Cajun. And before u asks why because he's to himself." Kitty is especially is very pissed now. "What the hell rogue? He isn't that bad if you would get to know him.' on the couch Logan got up and said to kitty patting her shoulder," Sit down kid so we can explain to you". The 18 year old pushed his hand off her and gave the Canadian an evil death glare. "I'm not a kid and I don't understand why you guys hate him so much. I'm going to BED' then ran out crying.

The second chain of command leader Scott Summers, tough guy if you want to say that but it's true. He hates Remy Leboa so he tries to get him gone as much as possible. He is 23 years old dating the famous Jean Grey. "Hey listen up we are not goin to talk to that piece of trash. Do I make myself clear?" Everybody said yes except Rogue she is contemplating if she wants to or not. Scott noticed and asked again. "Do I make myself clear?" Rogue nodded her head yea then left out the room. Everybody slowly followed rogue's lead.


End file.
